


Born To Lie

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-April [3]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal contemplates his choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born To Lie

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011)
> 
> Day 93. 
> 
> Prompt from [White Collar 100](http://community.livejournal.com/whitecollar100/) Challenge #39-Blood. Thanks to [](http://evila-elf.livejournal.com/profile)[**evila_elf**](http://evila-elf.livejournal.com/) for beta. Comments and concrit welcome.
> 
> Originally posted to LJ on April 3, 2011

Neal’s first night with Alex had left him completely spent and wanting more.

Sexually, she was absolutely amazing, and that wasn’t even the best of her qualities. She had more brains and guts than any girl he’d ever dated and a wicked sense of humor to boot. What was there not to love, assuming he still could?

But he knew that as long as there was a single chance to get Kate, he’d always take it.

Alex was a con artist through and through, just like Neal. Maybe too much like him.

He needed one good thing in his life.


End file.
